Au moins il en vaut la peine
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Petit poème qui répond à "Où s'en vont mes rêves?" Cette fois c'est Kuro qui pense à son Fye. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est pour remercier Swallow no Tsubasa et toutes les personnes qui me donnent du courage pour travailler sur mes fics en ce moment


**Kikou ! Encore un mini poème improvisé, je sais que je vous fais vraiment attendre sur mes longues fics, et je m'en excuse encore… Je bosse vraiment, vous savez, mais c'est pas facile par cette chaleur et avec des pépins de santé… Donc voici un petit texte pour vous faire patienter, c'est pas grand-chose mais c'est écrit avec le cœur.**

**Un Kuro –mantique qui pense à son Fye-Buleux ! ^^**

**C'est un peu la « face B » du poème « Où s'en vont mes rêves »**

**L'autre point de vue…**

**Merci encore pour votre soutien et tous vos encouragements !**

**Un gros merci spécial aux personnes qui me poste des mots gentils en ce moment**

**Quasiment tous les jours pour que j'arrive à écrire les prochains chapitres de « Chut ! » … **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir toutes vous citer mais promis je ferais la liste complète pour La prochaine fois, promis !**

**Une spéciale dédicace à mes**

**coachs en ce moment :**

**Hana 94 et le fan club belge,**

**Juju et ses parents,**

**Raito Hana qui m'a tellement touchée,**

**Okami Baka,**

**Lyra 64**

**Et surtout Swallow no Tsubasa,**

**Je t'adore pour la blogueuse**

**fabuleuse que tu es**

**Pour la personne merveilleuse que tu es **

**Et pour ce message d'anthologie que tu m'as envoyé**

**Et qui m'a reboostée mieux qu'une cargaison de coca intergalactique ! XD**

**Merci du fond du cœur pour vos messages**

**Gros bisous !**

**Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont réussis leurs examens, Brevet, CAP, BAC , BTS, partiels etc…**

**Bon courage à ceux qui n'ont pas eu de bol, ne désespérez pas, je suis de tout cœur avec vous pour l'an prochain !**

**Et Bienvenue au monde à la petite Cylia**

**Toutes mes félicitations à ses heureux parents**

**Et à sa Super Tata au cœur grand comme ça ! ^^**

**Cycy**

**

* * *

**

**AU MOINS IL EN VAUT LA PEINE**

Il a les mots

Toujours pour rire

Mais le sourire

Qui sonnait faux.  
Le vague à l'âme

En dents de scie

Comme les montagnes

De son pays.  
Et un regard bleu comme les lagons  
Où l'on se noie à perdre la raison  
Et moi je accepté de m'y perdre  
même quand les mots étaient acerbes  
Quitte à souffrir, autant souffrir de lui  
Au moins il en vaut la peine.

Combien de fois me suis-je heurté  
à ces mensonges à peine voilés ?

Combien de temps pour parvenir

A l'approcher

Sans qu'il cherche à s'enfuir ?

Il m'a enchaîné

Par la distance

Mais j'suis obstiné

Et c'est une chance

Car c'est à moi qu'il a confié

Son amour et sa confiance

Il a chassé

De ses gestes doux et délicats  
Un passé

En miettes, qui ne reviendra pas

Il a ancré

Ses lèvres  
dans mon cœur et dans ma chair

Là où je l'ai bien sûr laissé faire

Quitte à souffrir, autant souffrir de lui

Au moins il en vaut la peine

On s'est promis sans un mot, sur un regard  
des gestes plutôt que des phrases banales  
comme tracé dans les lignes de la main  
Moi je ne lâcherais pas la sienne

Moi je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire

C'est vivre pour lui sans penser à demain

Il connaît mes faiblesses et mes espoirs  
Il est mon ivresse et mon miroir

Il est mon tout et mon contraire

Il mon ami et mon frère

Il est mon amant et ma chance

Il est celui auquel je pense  
Et c'est à lui que je confie mes nuits

Puisque c'est à moi qu'il a confié son ciel  
Et combien de nuages à lui faire oublier  
par une pluie de caresses et de baisers ?  
Tout lui donner jusqu'à l'ivresse

Et s'il me plaque quand je l'aurais saoûlé

Au moins j'aurais vécu pour le connaître

Quitte à souffrir, autant souffrir de lui

Au moins il en vaut la peine

Il a les mots toujours pour rire

Et je veux bien qu'il se moque de moi

Il sait comment me faire mourir

Quand je le tiens tout contre moi

Et quand il s'endort comme un chat

Sur un ronron le cœur qui bat

Il sait qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de moi  
Il sait que je ne dormirais pas  
Trop occupé à le regarder

A le veiller, le protéger  
Il sait que je ne partirais pas

Je ne respire plus s'il n'est pas là

Remarques avec lui j'ai le souffle coupé

Je vis suspendu à ses lèvres,

Je suis l'élixir qu'il préfère,

Quitte à souffrir, autant souffrir de lui

Au moins il en vaut la peine

Quitte à aimer, autant n'aimer que lui

Au moins il en vaut la peine


End file.
